One Night
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Paul gets in trouble with Vince and Stephanie finds him intriguing... when fate brings them together later what will ensue...


"Go ahead Vince hold me back, I fucking know you're going to!" Paul shouted as he followed Vince into his office.  
"Watch your mouth my daughter is in here!" Vince said as he slammed the door behind Paul.  
Paul seethed as he looked over at Vince's young daughter. She couldn't be more than 20 years old sitting there perched at the side of his desk. Her eyes were wide as she watched them interact.  
"Then I'll wait for her to leave." Paul seethed.  
Vince shook his head laughing. "Nope she's my personal assistant this summer so if you want to continue embarrassing yourself it'll have to be in front of her."  
"Dad, ill go-" Stephanie said as she began to stand up.  
"No, sit." Vince commanded as he sat as his desk pulling her back down to her seat.  
"I know what I did wasn't following storyline but I was just saying goodbye." Paul continued.  
"Goodbye to your career? Cause now I can't trust you not to break character. So I can't put you on tv, so I have no use for you." Vince stood as he walked around the desk getting nose to nose with Paul. "You're all the same, you want to be buddies. Be buddies. When I put my foot down and command something from you, you comply or you are fired. No one disrespects me and doesn't pay."  
"Then I'll pay for it, but I won't apologize. I'm going to be one the biggest stars this company has ever known." Paul said confidently.  
"With mid card matches at best? And no mic time? No backstage scenes? No interviews?" Vince said with a smirk.  
"I'll be too good to put in mid card, ill be to loud to not hand a mic to me fuck ill reach over and grab it from the ring announcer. Ill make my own scene and ill demand to be interviewed. I've got it and you know it otherwise you would have just fired me." Paul said locking eyes with Vince.  
Vince swallowed hard. "When it comes to me, Vincent Kennedy McMahon... You only have what I want you to have. Get out."  
Paul looked over at Stephanie who was smiling and obviously very amused with the situation. She bit her lip as she saw him looking at her.  
"I said get out, now." Vince said as he shoved his shoulder.  
Paul left as he sneaked a wink at Stephanie. She smiled back at him as a blush spread across her cheek. Paul felt his chest flutter and he held it as the door slammed in his face. He had to see her, he had to.

"C'mon Paulie a few years of kissing ass will put some hair on your chest." Scott said rubbing his chest in his face.  
"That makes it worse." Paul said with a laugh.  
"We're both fucked but at least we are together brother." Shawn said as he slapped his back.  
"I know man." Paul replied.  
"Now pick out a pussy and ill go bring it to ya." Kevin said as they all surveyed the room.  
Paul's eyes stopped dead in their tracks as he saw her. His jaw slid open slightly as he took her in. She had on more make up and sexier clothes , but there was no doubt who she was.  
"Um no, anyone but her. Dude there are plenty of chicks here to suck you off that won't end up in your castration and firing."  
Paul shook his head as he pushed Kevin away keeping his eyes on her. She looked up and locked eyes with him. She waved timidly as she looked back down at her drink. How old was she? He wondered. He stood up and it was as if he wasn't controlling his own body. He approached her and smiled as she moved her purse and jacket off the stool next to her. He sat as he surveyed the room. Fuck it he already sat down his bed was made.  
"Hi." He said as he smiled at her.  
"Hey, how are you?" She asked as she looked him over.  
"I'm fine. It'll take a couple years but ill get back in Vince's good graces." He said with a shrug.  
Stephanie nodded. "I'm Stephanie by the way." She said as she held out her hand.  
"I know." He said as he took it. "I'm Hunter."  
Stephanie nodded as she stirred her drink. "What's your real name?"  
He shook his head as he smiled at her. "My real name is not as tough and sexy as my ring name, plus the only one that calls me by it is my mom."  
"I don't care, I want to know you. Everyone I meet is smoke and mirrors its like nobody is real here." She said somberly.  
Paul sighed as he licked his lips. "Paul." He muttered.  
"What?" She said looking at him.  
"Paul, that's my name." He reiterated. "Satisfied?"  
She smiled as she bit her lip. "Not quite yet." She said as she realized they were still holding hands.  
Paul let go of it as he got closer to her. He moved his lips to her ear as a shiver went down her spine feeling his hand on her forearm.  
"Stephanie?" He asked softly as he ran his lips over her lobe.  
"Mmmm." She moaned out as a reply shutting her eyes.  
"How did you get that drink... You're not 21 are you?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "Almost I'm 20, I wasn't carded, why are you so concerned?" She wondered still in the trance he'd put her in.  
He smirked as he moved his lips from her ear to her cheek. He felt the goosebumps on her skin as she shivered running her fingers over his.  
"I'm just curious about you." He replied kissing her cheek.  
"What else would you like to know?" She asked huskily.  
"Every last inch..." He replied as he ran his lips down to her lips kissing them gently.  
"Come with me somewhere that I can show you then." She said as she looked into his eyes.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
She nodded as she took his hand leading him to the door. She felt the heat rise between her legs as she reached the entrance of the hotel bar. She pulled him towards the elevator and as they got onto it she felt herself lose control. She pushed him against the wall as she held his face between her hands. She pulled him down to her height as she kissed him. He smiled against her lips. She was nuts for sure her father would kill both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slid his tongue past her lips tangling it with hers. He ran it over hers over and over as he felt himself getting hard. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and he felt her pull him to her room. The door shut as she pushed him to her bed. He sat on it as he smiled up at her.  
"Steph this is crazy." He said quietly.  
"I've never been crazy before." She said straddling his lap. "I like it."  
He groaned as she began licking and sucking on his neck. She smiled as se lifted her head. She had left a hickey on the side of his neck. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her dress to her waist.  
"Fucking Christ..." He moaned out as she rocked her hips back and forth on his lap.  
She smiled to herself as she shut her eyes. She moved her mouth to his as she kissed him. She held his shoulder as she rubbed harder against his hard heat. He reached his fingers under the waistband of he thong and he tugged it aside. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as she broke the kiss.  
"Oh god... Paul..."  
The sound of his name leaving her lips was more than amazing. He gripped the back of her neck as he rubbed his thumb harder against her with the other. He felt her grip his shoulder digging her nails in him as he pressed the pad of this thumb right up against her. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder as she panted hard.  
"Come on... Do you want me Stephanie?" He asked as he gave her a demanding kiss.  
She moaned against his lips as she felt her throat go dry. Fuck his touch was unbelievable. She couldn't imagine what Hed feel like inside her. She bit her lip savoring his touch.  
"Do you want me?" He asked again.  
"Yes, yes..." She mumbled into his mouth.  
He took her hand and slid it down his chest. She took control as she unzipped his pants. He took her hand in his.  
"I want to touch you." She said as she shoved his chest.  
"Not yet." He said as he stood up with her in his arms he dropped her on the bed as he hovered above her. "Fuck I want you so bad."  
She looked up at him lustfully. "So take me." She said as she felt his lips crash down on hers.  
She reached out unbuttoning his shirt as she tugged it out of his waistband. She shoved it off his shoulders as he sucked on her throat. She reached down and pulled off her dress tossing it as she pulled him back to her. He began kissing her as he unclasped her bra throwing it aside. He leaned down taking her taut nipple in his mouth. She was so aroused moaning as he flicked his tongue over it over and over. He moved his had down to her thong pushing it down her legs. She kicked it off as she grasped his belt buckle. He unbuckled it as she broke the kiss moving her lips to his jawline as she kissed all the way to his ear.  
"I've been wanting to fuck you since I first saw you debut." She mumbled in his ear.  
"You're nasty huh?" He said with a smirk.  
"In general or for Vince mcmahons prissy little daughter?" She asked.  
Paul smirked as he decide it didn't really matter anyways. He captured her lips as he ran his fingers down her abdomen to touch her again. She was so hot and ready for him. She pushed his pants down as she took him in her hand. She sucked on his bottom lip as she caressed him. He groaned as he gave her light kisses. He pushed her down unto the bed as he flicked his tongue out licking and kissing a trail from her lips to her core. He smiled up at her before he jutted his tongue out and deep into her. She grabbed his hair as she moaned loudly.  
"God...oh my god..." She rolled her head in the pillow as she twisted the sheet. She ran her other hand through his hair slightly tugging on it.  
Paul held her thighs as he delved deeper into her with his tongue expertly turning her out. God she tasted sweet and amazing. She was amazing. He felt her begin to spasm a he twirled his tongue all over her. He lightly nibbled her clit.  
"Fuck! Paul!" She shouted as she felt her climax approaching. "Yes... God yes..." She rolled her head around on the pillow as she grasped at his hair trying to pull him up to meet her. He complied as he brought his lips to hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. He let her run her hand over him as she pumped him lightly. Her hand felt heavenly over his swollen member. He pushed her hand away as he held himself at her entrance.  
Paul gripped her hip tight in one hand while steading himself up with the other as he pushed inside her. She cried out digging her nails into his ass as she began pushing herself up into him matching his thrusts. He pushed his forehead against hers as he moved faster pushing deeper. She bit her lip squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Oh god... Paul..."  
Paul watched her eyes roll back. He swallowed hard willing himself to hold back as hard as it may be. He felt her clench around him before shouting in his ear. She shuddered as she reached her climax grasping his shoulders. She laid back in the pillows as he slowed down. He moved slowly inside her trying to hold back. He moved his lips to hers kissing her deeply. He groaned as he began to move again. She sucked in a breath breaking their kiss.  
"You ok?" He asked breathlessly.  
She nodded her head fiercely.  
"You are amazing." She mumbled.  
He smiled as he felt her move against him. He began moving at a quicker pace. Her nails ran up and down his back and he felt them move down to his ass as she pushed him into her further. He laid his head in her neck as he kissed her throat. Suddenly he felt like this was crossing a line. Normally he would just screw a girl and send her on her way. He really wanted to please Stephanie. He sucked on her throat as he brought his hand to her breast.  
"Mmmm, touch me Paul."  
He almost lost it at the sound of her voice. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as he moved inside her.  
"Come baby." He moaned into her ear.  
Stephanie heard the change in his voice it was no longer playful or powerful it was gentle and almost... Loving. She shook it off as she focused on the moment. She realized he was moving at a fast pace. She felt him pulsate and it sent her over the edge as she came again. She felt him move a few more times before releasing inside her.  
"Oh... Steph..." He groaned in her ear.  
He slowed down to a stop as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. She waited for him to lift his head up. When he did she saw something in his eyes she wasn't quite prepared for and judging by the change in his expression she must have had the same look. She leaned up kissing his soft lips. He moved his lips with hers gently as he moved out of her. He rolled them onto their sides as she ran her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand down her side he laid his hand on her hip pulling her closer to him. He broke the kiss as he kissed her from her chin down to her chest. She was breathing hard and he moved his lips back up kissing her softly.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.  
"Did we just make love?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.  
Paul swallowed hard. He wasn't quite sure. That definelty wasn't just a screw but he hadn't even had a conversation with Stephanie until today. There was something between them though and he had a feeling he was in for a long ride when Vince found out about them, because there was no way he could stay away from her, not after what they just shared.


End file.
